


Euphoria

by royalteas



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Modern Assassins, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalteas/pseuds/royalteas
Summary: Montgomery Enterprises. To the casual observer the company was as legit as it came, a family run company specialising in electronics and communications, with biannual charity fundraisers. However, to international intelligence agencies Montgomery Enterprises’ legal ventures were just the tip of the iceberg that was the company’s illegal ventures.





	1. Charlotte Montgomery

**Name** : Charlotte Montgomery

 **Family** : Twin sister, half-brother, father, stepmother, uncle

 **Nickname** : Lottie, Ice Queen

 **Affiliation** : Montgomery Enterprises

 **Highest Skill Set** : Agent Provocateur

 **Official Job Description** : Intelligence Officer

 **Age** : 23

 **Height** : 5"4

 **Nationality** : British

 **Language(s)** : English, French, German, Korean, Mandarin, Romansh, Russian, Serbian, and Spanish

 **Abilities** : Strategist, multilingualism, persuasion/seduction, master combatant, great reflexes, endurance, expert hacker, master acrobat, skilled with blades, stealth, self-control, fencing, master interrogator, and hand gun training.

 **Other Information** : Charlotte is known to use her charm to further her and her family’s criminal agenda. Charlotte retains few relationships outside her family circle, and is fiercely loyal. Charlotte’s relationship with her father is a complicated one, stemming from the fact that her father’s presence in her childhood was sporadic, at best. Due to her quick thinking, manipulative, crafty, and secretive, short-tempered nature and ‘icy’ demeanour Charlotte is often described as ruthless. Occasionally she’s also called out for having ‘daddy issues’, on account of her constantly fighting to win the approval of her father, even at the expense of others.


	2. Lucy Montgomery

**Name** : Lucy Montgomery

 **Family** : Twin sister, half-brother, father, stepmother, uncle

 **Nickname** : Lulu, The Blood Hound

 **Affiliation** : Montgomery Enterprises

 **Highest Skill Set** : Assassin and Tracker

 **Official Job Description** : Information Retrieval

 **Age** : 23

 **Height** : 5"5

 **Nationality** : British

 **Language(s)** : English, French, German, Hungarian, Japanese, Latvian, Mandarin, Persian, and Russian

 **Abilities** : Multilingualism, expert martial artist, great reflexes, endurance, deduction, expert marksman, breaking and entering, hacker, interrogator, persuasion/seduction, stealth, free running, fencing, pilot, and stick fighting.

 **Other Information** : Like her sister, Lucy was groomed to be an integral part of her father's legal, and illegal, business. Her ability to find anything and anyone, no matter how bloody things got, resulted in her nickname The Blood Hound.


	3. Charles Montgomery

**Name** : Charles Montgomery

**Family** : Wife, brother, two daughters, one son

**Nickname** : Monty

**Affiliation** : Montgomery Enterprises

**Highest Skill Set** : Sniper

**Official Job Description** : CEO of Montgomery Enterprises

**Age** : 50

**Height** : 5"9

**Nationality** : British

**Language(s)** : Chinese, English, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Latvian, Mandarin, Persian, Romansh, Russian, Serbian, and Spanish.

**Abilities** : Pilot, expert gambler and card player, vehicular driver, skilled with blades, fencing, marksman, quick reflexes, combatant, persuasion/seduction, multilingualism, and strategist.

**Other Information** : Charles can be incredibly charming and manipulative at times. Due to the fact that he doesn't have many weaknesses, Charles can be quite ruthless at times. That being said, he does have one weakness, his family, but that weakness is also his biggest strength


	4. Miles Montgomery

**Name** : Miles Montgomery

**Family** : Brother, two nieces, one nephew, sister-in-law

**Nickname** : Monty

**Affiliation** : Montgomery Enterprises

**Highest Skill Set** : REDACTED

**Official Job Description** : UNKNOWN

**Age** : 55

**Height** : 5"9

**Nationality** : British

**Language(s)** : REDACTED

**Abilities** : REDACTED

**Other Information** : To the rest of the world he was Charles’ eccentric older brother, the intelligence community knew better. A former analyst of both MI-5 and MI-6, Miles retired from active duty, choosing instead to work at Montgomery Enterprises, occupation, legal or otherwise, unknown. Previous affiliation with British intelligence is assumed to be the reason behind redacted information.


	5. Penelope Montgomery-Sinclair

**Name** : Penelope Montgomery-Sinclair

**Family** : Husband, one son, two step-daughters, brother-in-law

**Nickname** : Penny, Fox

**Affiliation** : Montgomery Enterprises

**Highest Skill Set** : Agent Provocateur

**Official Job Description** : Information Retrieval

**Age** : 39

**Height** : 5"4

**Nationality** : American

**Language(s)** : Chinese, English, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Korean, Mandarin, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, and Spanish

**Abilities** : Multilingualism, persuasion/seduction, interrogation, fencing, skilled with blades, high IQ, skilled markswoman, combatant, gymnast, and free runner

**Other Information** : Unusually successful at retrieving information, integral part in not only teaching Charlotte the ways of a Provocateur, but also as an interrogator. Demands an air of caution, though she has a friendly exterior, she finds enjoyment in exerting different forms of torture.


End file.
